villainpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Sa'Luk
Sa'luk is the primary antagonist of the third and final film, voiced by Jerry Orbach. He is a ruthless, violent brute, and he seems to have pleasure in killing. His primary weapon is a knuckleduster with 3 bronze claws attached. He is very strong and an exceptionally capable fighter, able to defeat the entirety of the remaining Forty Thieves without breaking a sweat and kill a shark with his bare hands. He is tall, gray skinned, wearing a black vest, a red cummerbund and baggy blue pants. When Aladdin arrives at the thieves' lair, Sa'luk, angry at Cassim for leading them to a failed attempt to steal the oracle from Aladdin's wedding, attempts a mutiny against Cassim, but Aladdin steps in before they can fight and subdues Sa'luk. Sa'luk then says to the other thieves that they must kill Aladdin for knowing the location of the hideout. Cassim, having little authority over the thieves but wanting to save his son, gives Aladdin the chance to fight for his life. Sa'luk instantly volunteers to be "the one to test him". Aladdin takes a rather severe beating, but is eventually able to subdue and defeat Sa'luk, who falls down a cliff during the fight to his apparent death. But Sa'luk survives, and knows that he has by now been replaced by Aladdin. In a spiteful rage, Sa'luk reveals the location of the thieves' hideout to Razoul, in exchange for immunity from prosecution. When Razoul arrests 31 of the thieves, Sa'luk finds out that Cassim and Aladdin are not among them. When Sa'luk hears that Aladdin is in Agrabah, he assumes Cassim is too, and reveals that Cassim, Aladdin's recently-arrived father, is the King of Thieves. Then he returns to the thieves lair, and convinces the remaining seven thieves that it was actually Cassim who gave up the location of the hideout, despite the fact that the 31 thieves already know that Sa'luk is the one who sold them out, not Cassim. He rallies the thieves to join him in his own quest for the Hand of Midas. When Cassim and Iago arrive at the thieves' lair, Sa'luk, as the new leader of the remaining thieves, has them tied up. The thieves sail away, trying to find the Vanishing Island, where the hand of Midas is, with the Oracle's help; however, Iago escapes and tells Aladdin. Aladdin and company follow the thieves to the Vanishing Isle, where it comes to a great battle. Sa'luk corners both Aladdin and Cassim and demands that they give him the hand or he will kill Aladdin. Cassim throws the golden hand, and Sa'luk greedily grabs it; however, despite having obtaining the Hand of Midas, Sa'luk decides to kill Aladdin anyway for his pleasure, much to Cassim's anger. Sa'luk later finds out he has only grabbed the golden hand itself instead of the wooden handle, and with that in mind, he is permanently turned into a golden statue and falls to the bottom of the hand chamber, shortly before the Vanishing Island disappears beneath the water.